Ouran Academy here we come!
by immortal-lover14
Summary: Jordan and Rin are twins that are forced to move from Oregon to Japan to go to Ouran High School with their cousin Haruhi. What will happen? Will anyone find out that Jordan is a girl? Why are there so many cross dressers in this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am really trying to get back into writing so I won't be posting every weekend or every week but I will try to post as much as possible!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club sadly :(**

* * *

><p>"Come on you can take him!" Some one from the crowds yells. I see a fist coming toward my head so I quickly drop down and kick the guys legs out from under him. But before he could fall I twist up standing and slam my elbow down onto his back.<p>

"Ahhh!" He cries out I can't feel sorry for him. This guy challenged me to a fight to see if he could bet me but I doubt it we really need the money right now. This guy looks like he would just use it on beer or drugs anyway while I would buy what ever food my twin sister Rin told me to buy, shes the one that cooks not me. While the guy is down I look to check on her to make sure that no one is bothering her only to see that she is watching me fight with her rottweiler zero by her side watching everyone to see if they were a threat. People seemed to be going to change there bets but I could hear her say that there is no changing once they have bet on someone. I couldn't help but smirk she truly is my twin. Suddenly she turns and looks at me to only have her eyes widen.

"Jordan! Look out!" She yells as she points behind me. Without turning I quickly I do a back bend and bring one leg up and kick him in the face thus breaking his nose and knocking him out. I see Rin run out in her sweet lolita dress that I bought her two days ago.

"Onii-chan you did it!" she yelled in my ear as she rapped her arms around my neck.

I sighed "Did you expect any different?" All she responded with was laughing. "Alright Rin lets take our share and go."

"Okay onii-chan" I watched as she skipped around giving out some of the money to the men that had bet on me...which wasn't much. When she came back I grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from the disgusting men that surrounded us. I didn't trust them, I didn't like the way they looked at Rin it pissed me off. I would never let anything happen to her never again.

When we were out of the crowd I look at her "Do we need anything for the apartment?" I ask. She puts her finger to her chin and says "Yeah we need some stuff for dinner tonight I think." I smiled down at her. I only smile at her because she knows everything about me and I can be myself around her.

"Alright let me just change really quick." I tell her as I walk into the girls bathroom that was near by. As we enter Rin locks the door so no girls -or a random drunk guy- walk in and see me change. I don't even enter a stall 'cause its only Rin and me so I don't see the point. I take off my shirt to revile my bound chest. I start to unroll the bandages that bound my chest and felt a second pair of hands help me unwrap the bandages.

"Geez I don't know how you can do this every day onee-chan." I let her take over that task as I take off my black short haired wig to revile my long black hair that ended at the small of my back.

"I know but it doesn't hurt and also it helps when I'm fighting. They would just get in my way when I'm punching." Rin and me are complete opposites I have long black hair she has blond hair that ends at her shoulders. I have blue eyes she has green, she likes dogs I like cats, she likes sweet lolita I like Gothic lolita and also pants. I have piercings she doesn't. She girly I'm not its hard for people to believe we're twins.

Once the bandages where off I took in a deep breath and exhaled it. Its kinda hard to breath with the bandages sometimes but I'm usually okay.

"You ready to go?" I ask Rin as I put my t-shirt back on which has become tight around the chest area.

"Yup!" She yells as she grabs zeros leash and unlocks the door. I just roll my eyes at her enthusiasm and follow her out into the cold air of winter in Oregon trust me its cold!

The walk to the market was uneventful. I saw some of the guys from the fight but none reconsigned me like always, and like always they reconsigned Rin then asked who I was but I always told them to fuck off so they seemed to leave us alone today. By the time we got home and Rin cooked dinner and we ate. It was almost time for our father...I mean our...mother to come home. If your wondering about that its kinda simple. Our dad is gender confused, he wasn't always just after our mother died during child birth. Now his hair is long and he has fake boobs that he can take off when he wants. He even wheres makeup. He never seems to get tired of telling us why Rins name is Japanese while mines English. The story goes that since our dad is Japanese and our mom American, our dad didn't want us to forget our Japanese side and our mom wanted to name one of us with an English name so when our mother died our dad named us what he thought would fit us and so far it has. He has made sure that we both know Japanese so we could have our Japanese roots or what ever I just like talking in another language to confuse the fuck out of people.

"I'm home!" speck of the devil. In walks our...dad with his long blond hair that he dyed regularly. After the nightly ritual our dad sat us down in the living room to talk to us about something.

"Now girls this isn't easy for me but..." He chewed on his lip nervously.

"We're moving again aren't we" I finish for him as I read my book. I heard him sigh as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"Yes, you two are." Me and Rin froze. I turned to him to see him still biting his red lip. Before I could say anything he continued "You will be going to live with your uncle and Haruhi in Japan. I already have everything set up. You will be going to school with Haruhi at Ouran. They have accepted you after seeing your transcripts you both earned scholarships like Haruhi. Ouran is a very good school to go to." We just looked at him blankly.

"Did you ever think to ask us?" I ask my voice nothing but a whisper. He looked at me nervously "Did you ever fucking think that we are tired of fucking moving!" I yell as I stand up and throw my book down.

"Yes I thought about it. But this is to keep you safe! I know you have been out fighting again Jordan! I keep telling you that you don't need to do that. I make enough money to support us!" He yells back with tears falling smearing his mascara and eye liner. I was shaking now.

"No you don't! You know what fuck it!" I turned and grabbed my bag with my phone, wig, and bandages in it. Then grabbed my iPod and jacket and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" His voice was shaking as he walked over to me. I yanked the door open and didn't look back as I said.

"Out, Rin I don't know when I'll be back." I looked at her to see her nod.

"Jordan you aren't going anywhere you have to pack. Your flight leaves tomorrow." He pulled on my arm but I yanked it out of his hands and walked out the door slamming it as I left. After a while of walking I walked into a deserted boys bathroom and looked into a mirror to put on my wig. Once that was done I walked into a stall to bind my chest like I did earlier. As I walked out of the bathroom I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle. The song Everybody loves me by One republic came on I was walking through a park with no one around so I started to sing.

_Well. Hell she's a shadow in my backseat_

_And her friends are standing right in front of me_

_world-wide from the Cimarron to Turkey_

_Open up and said "Everybody loves me"_

_And you don't have to make a sound_

_'cause they got what you need, what you need_

_got love for the people that have warned you_

_got love all you sentimental virtue_

_eight balls with the takers that'll make you_

_lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you_

_and you don't have to make a sound_

_they got what you need, what you need_

_make you say "Oh my!" _I couldn't stop the smile that broke free as I sang.

_fells just like I don't try_

_looks so good I might die_

_all I know is everybody loves me_

_get down swaying to my own sound_

_flashes in my face now_

_all I know is, everybody loves me_

_everybody loves me_

_well I play the music_

_don't stop until I turn grey_

"_stars forever' like john sousa never fade_

_he had a beautiful child named her desiree_

_hope i'll remember the good things that I never made_

_'cause you don't have to make a sound_

_when they got what you need_

_make you say "Oh my!" _I could feel myself calming down as I sang.

_feels just like I don't try_

_looks so good I might die_

_all I know is everybody loves me_

_get down swaying to my own sound_

_flashes in my face now_

_all I know is everybody loves me_

_everybody loves me_

_everybody, everybody, everybody, oh!_

_Everybody, everybody!_

_Don't need my health_

_got my name and got my wealth_

_I stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself_

_I lose track of time so I might be past my prim_

_but, I'm feeling oh so good_

_Yeah!_

_Oh my!_

_Feels just like I don't try_

_looks so good I might die_

_all I know is everybody loves me_

_get down swaying to my own sound_

_flashes in my face now_

_all I know is, everybody loves me_

_everybody loves me_

_oh I said everybody, everybody_

_don't you know you wanna_

_I said everybody, everybody, everybody_

_whooooooa!_

When the song ended the smile stayed on my face. I was completely calm now, I really did love that song. One of my headphones fell out when I was about to put it back in I heard footsteps behind me but I was to late to turn around. I fell to my knees after being hit in the head with something. I tried to get to my feet but only to be pushed back down to the ground.

"Not so tough are you?" I knew that voice. I watched as a pair of shoes walked in front of me. I looked up to meet the face of the man that I had fought earlier this evening. His nose was bandaged meaning that it was in fact broken like I had thought and his eye swollen with a black eye. He was smirking down at me as if he had won something.

"Your an annoying little shit. There is no way that you could have bent that way without cheating some how so if you just give me the money from the fight tonight I will let you go unharmed." I glared at him.

"I won fair and square. I am very flexible unlike you so I am able to bend that way and why I'm faster then you." His face started to turn red.

"Wrong answer." That's when I felt someone kick me in the ribs making me lose my breath. I didn't have time to recover as more kicks were aimed all over my body. I quickly curled in on myself and protected my head but not before the bastard kicked me in the chin. After what felt like hours but was only minutes I heard the bastard laugh.

"Alright I think he's had enough." The kicks stopped thankfully "That'll teach you to cheat in a fight." I wanted to yell at his ugly face and tell him that I didn't cheat but I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work to form words. After they left I just laid there for a while until I felt like I could move again. I heaved myself to my feet after a few tries and grabbed my bleeding arm that one of the guys just felt like cutting deep into with his pocket knife. I limped home with my head down, not meeting anyone's eyes. When I got home I opened the door as quietly as possible but I didn't get very far before my dad walked around the corner looking worried. When he saw me his eyes turned to horror.

"Jordan what happened?" He yelled. Rin walked in behind him with the first aid kit. I moved ignoring my dad and took my shirt off with difficulty but manged to by myself. I sat at the kitchen table and Rin went to work.

"Jordan who did this to you?" My dad had fresh tears streaming down his face as he watched Rin look at my arm and start cleaning. It stung as she cleaned it but I didn't flinch, I was used to this.

"I fell out of a tree." I said watching as Rin started to stitch the deep cut on my arm.

"Jordan don't lie to me! This is why you are moving to Japan, to get away from all this violence!" Before I could argue back he turned and walked into his room slamming it shut.

"Onee-chan it'll be okay. At lest we will get to see Haruhi-chan more." We both loved Haruhi dearly. She is our only cousin, she isn't stuck up like a lot of people and she doesn't care what other people think of her. I was silent as Rin finished, thinking about what it would be like in Japan and how we could help with our living cost.

"Onee-chan time for bed" I nodded as I looked down at my arm to see it was bandaged from my fingers to my elbow. I hurt to move but I pushed myself up and went to our room, not even changing out of my clothes as I laid down and fell asleep instantly without dreaming that night.

The next morning I woke up to Rin shaking me. "Onee-chan it's time to get up. We have to catch our plane in an hour so get ready." I sighed as I got up to take a shower. When I got into our bathroom I looked into our mirror. I saw a dark bruise on my chin from where the bastard had kicked me. I had a ton of little scratches on my face but when I looked at my sides -I'm still shirtless- I sucked in a shocked breath. My sides where covered in bruises, they were very dark. I poked one of them and nearly fainted, this was going to fucking suck. I sighed as I turned on the water and took off all the bandages that covered my body and stepped under the hot water. I felt all my muscles relax and unclench from the pain. I did what I had to do and got out wrapping myself into a towel. I had just put on my underwear and bra when Rin grabbed my uninjured wrist and dragged me to sit on the side of my bed. I watched as she re-wrapped the bandage on my arm covering the stitches then she bandaged my sides around my ribs. She helped me bind my chest and put on my wig in silents. The bandage on my arm looked like a white glove or something. I put on the only clothes that were left that wasn't in my suite case. I put on my Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt along with my black pants that looked like Gunji's from togainu no chi with the same belt and boots. I even had the chains and dog tags like him. I love Gunji I really do, he is my favorite character from that anime of all time then Shiki came after. After getting dressed it was time to go, I didn't talk to our dad on the way to the airport. Rin held my hand as we boarded the plane finding our seats and waited for take off. I plugged my headphones into my laptop and worked on some fanfictions while listening to Psycho by Puddle Of Mudd. Rin was looking over my shoulder to read as I write, helping me when I needed. Before we knew it we touched down in Japan. When we got off the plane I could feel people around us staring at us, mostly me because of my piercings. I have snakes bites with my ears pierced also a bar on the top of my right ear and two rings on the top of my left ear. I love my piercings, in many fights people had tried to rip them out to get an advantage but they never got close enough. After we got our suit cases I grabbed Rins hand and started looking around.

"Rin-chan, Jordan-chan!" I looked to see Ranka our cross-dressing uncle with Haruhi right behind him. I looked at Haruhi to see she was flat chested as always but now her hair was shorter. They reached us in no time.

"Haruhi you got your hair cut" I liked her hair cut but I liked it better when it was long. I have always acted like an older brother to her and Rin...even though I'm a girl. I protected them when no one else could.

"Hey Jordan, Rin" Haruhi smiled at us. Rin launched herself at Haruhi catching her off guard into a hug.

"I've missed you Haruhi!" Haruhi just sighs and hugs her back. Ranka came and hugged me then grabbed my suit case.

"Lets go home. You all have school tomorrow! And it's getting dark." We followed Ranka to get a taxi to their apartment. It didn't take long to get there. Once inside the apartment I looked around to see that it was as small as I remember.

"How are we all gonna fit in here?" I asked. The apartment only had a small kitchen, a small living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"You three girls will be sharing a room." I was about to protest but I got interrupted "No arguing Jordan now get ready for bed, you guys have a big day tomorrow!" He sounded so excited. As soon as we walked into the room I turned to Haruhi and Rin.

"You guys get the beds I'll sleep on the ground." I put my stuff down and started to undress.

"Jordan you don't have to sleep on the ground we can fit three beds in this room" Haruhi says.

"Nah I'll be fine plus with 3 beds in one room there wouldn't be any room for moving around or for other stuff." Haruhi stayed quiet because I got her there. After getting ready for bed we all said our good nights and went to bed. It wasn't that hard to fall asleep at a different time then normal, the hard part would be waking up.

"Jordan...time...get up..." I tried to push the person away with out opening my eyes. "Jordan it's time to get up." I hear Haruhi's voice say. I groaned and turned away from her. I heard her sigh then I heard Rin say something but I didn't quite catch it. Next thing I know I hear the song Horrifically Delicious by Blood On The Dance Floor really loud right by my ear. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Fine I'm up, Imma gonna take a shower." I say as I grabbed my bathroom stuff and took a quick shower. Again Rin and now Haruhi wrapped me up and Rin helped me with my bindings.

"Jordan why do you bind your chest and wear a wig?" Haruhi asks as she put new band-aids on my scratches. I don't answer her as they finish. After brushing my hair I put it into a pony tail and put on my wig. Haruhi watching the whole time. I put on almost the exact outfit I wore yesterday but this time I was wearing a Nyan cat t-shirt. I didn't want to wear the boys uniform of Ouran or the girls for that matter but Rin had no problem wearing it.

"Jordan, Rin breakfast." Haruhi yells from the kitchen. We walk out to see a normal breakfast and ate quietly. Ranka came out when we finished, he looked at me with a pout.

"Jordan I really wish you wouldn't look like a boy. You need to look like a girl so you can get a boyfriend" I rolled my eyes. Ever since I started to dress like a boy my dad and my uncle have been getting on my case, saying that I need to get a boyfriend. Its bullshit, I'm not doing anything they aren't when it comes to dressing differently fucking hypocrites.

"We're leaving aunt Ranka!" Rin yells as we walk out the door. The walk wasn't that far, it's about as far as the fighting rink to our house. When we arrived at school people seemed to stare at us.

"Haruhi why are people whispering about you?" Rin asks. Me and her have really good hearing from all the practice with me fighting.

"Huh?" Haruhi looks around then sighs "It's because I'm in this club called the Host club. It's were I just hang out with girls. They think I'm a boy but I don't mind." I could tell that she was hiding something but I wonder what.

"Oh let me see your schedules." We hand them over, she looks over them. "We have the same homeroom." I smirked. We heard the first bell ring signing it was time to go to homeroom. As we walked through the halls I heard many people whispering wondering who we were and why Haruhi was with us. When we got to our new homeroom classroom Haruhi opened it and walked in. Rin grabbed my hand for support and I squeezed it. I walked in first, my face blank of any emotion. I walked up to the teacher.

"Oh you two must be the new students" The teacher smiled to us, Rin smiled back while I nodded. "Okay everyone get in your seats, we have new students. This is Jordan and Rin Mizuki, They are Haruhi's cousins from America." Whispers consumed the room. "Why don't you introduce yourselves by telling them more about you." I looked at Rin out of the corner of my eyes to see mischief in her bright green eyes making me smirk.

"I'm Rin" Rin said as she put her left hand into a half heart.

"And I'm Jordan" I did the same but with my right and put it to hers, the smirk never leaving my face.

"And we are the Mizuki twins" We say at the same time. People looked confused at first. Then a girl raised her hand. "Yes?" we ask.

"Umm are you really twins?" She looked really shy.

"Yes we are twins" we couldn't stop talking at the same time. It always seemed to creep people out. "We may look different but we are twins, Our mother was American while our father is Japanese."

"I have the Japanese traits" I said

"While I have the American traits" Rin's cheerful voice was filled with mischief. This time a boy raised his hand.

"But Jordan is an American name and Rin is a Japanese name" I could tell what he was meaning.

"Our father wanted our Japanese roots to be represented some how, so he and our mother agreed to name one of us with an American name while the other had a Japanese name" We explain in unison.

"Why don't you look alike?" A non to shy girl asks.

"Not all twins are an exact copy of the other. Me and Rin are complete opposites and not just in looks. She likes dogs while I like cats, she can cook I can't, she loves Britney Spears while I prefer Blood On The Dance Floor." I answered my expression had turned to boredom. Rin still held my hand but with a smile on her face.

"Why is your arm bandaged? Why do you have a band-aid on your face? Are you trying to look like a bad-ass?" I looked at the boy that asked that. He was right in front of Haruhi, he looked really cocky hmm maybe he'll try to fight me. It would be a good way to start earning some money until I find a job.

"I don't think that's any of your business. If I was trying to look like a bad-ass then I'd just look like a dumbass. I don't need to impress anyone, if you want to see if I'm a bad-ass then so be it. To find out if I am you have to figure out how to by yourself." I tell him making him think. I think I heard some of the girls sigh dreamily, well shit.

"I think that is enough questions. Jordan you sit behind Kaoru Hitachin and Rin you sit behind Haruhi. Kaoru raise your hand." I looked to where a boy with red spiked hair was raising his hand. He was sitting by Haruhi while on the other side I saw a boy that looks just like him. Another set of twins

hmm interesting. I sat down behind the one named Kaoru with his hair parted to the right while Rin sat behind Haruhi. After some of the whispering had died down the teacher jumped into the lesson that I didn't even pretend to pay attention to because all I could hear was whispers of some of the students.

"Do you think Jordan-kun is cute?" A girl asked another that just blushed and nodded. They both looked looked over to see if I heard them only to find out I had. I just looked at them blankly, I heard them both squeak in surprise. I sighed as I pulled out a piece of paper.

'_We are coming to the host club with you. When is it?_' I pasted it to Haruhi only to hear her sigh. Soon the note was back on my desk, I opened it to read

_ 'After school. You don't have to come with me.' _I quickly wrote back.

'_I know but I want to make sure everything is alright. I don't like the idea of a bunch of guys around you without someone to look out for you.' _I threw it without any effort. Again it didn't take long for Haruhi to write back, I noticed that the twins on either side of her were trying to read the note but she didn't let anyone see it.

'_You don't have to do that. They wont do anything to me.'_ I sighed, Haruhi trusted them it seems. That doesn't mean that I do.

'_I know I don't have too but I want to. Oh and don't tell anyone that I'm a girl ok?'_

'_Okay I wont and the host club is in music room 3.' _After reading that I quickly ripped up the note into little pieces and put them in my pocket to burn later. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"J-jordan-kun would you like to e-eat lunch with us?" I turned to see a small group of girls blushing as the one in front of them asked the question. I looked at her, I can tell that shes a rich girl. But before I could answer the rich cocky bastard that asked if I was trying to look like a bad-ass came up to me.

"Oi douche bag I challenge you to a fight outside." He was smirking. Just as I expected Rin walked up to him.

"Okay we except but lets make it a little interesting." The mischief was back in her eyes just as I bet it was back in mine. Haruhi looked at us in horror, the twins were next to her watching us with curiosity.

"Okay what do you suggest?" The cocky bastard asks with a smirk on his face.

"If Jordan wins you pay us 60 bucks" That's a good amount.

"And if I win you have to go on a date with me" That motherfucker!

"Deal" Rin shakes hands with him. I stand and put my hands in my pockets as I walk out the door with him on my heels. Almost the whole class followed us, Haruhi ran up to me with the twins next to her.

"Jordan you can't fight!" I knew she was worried about my bandages but I would be fine, I just ignored her and kept walking. "Jordan you were sent to us to keep you from fighting not get you into a fight on your first day!" She yells as I walk down the hall.

"Haruhi, I'm going to be fine. Plus this is a good way to make 60 bucks off a rich kid. It's not like he needs it, It'll go to help for paying for the extra food that me and Rin will eat. Think of it as rent." We had just made it outside when Haruhi grabbed my good arm.

"No Jordan, we promised your dad that we wouldn't let you fight anymore!" She yelled at me.

"Haruhi technically your not letting me fight, because you keep trying to stop me." She had to admit I had her there. I watched the guy hand Rin the 60 bucks to hold and he winked at her with his right eye. That's the eye I'm going to give a black eye to. He finally turned to me taking off his jacket.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" His cocky smirk never left his face. I kept my face passive. Then like I thought he would he went to punch me in the face but with my hands still in my pockets I dodged out of the way without even trying. It seemed to piss him off so he tried the same tactic again and again and again. Each time I dodged the same way, compared to the skilled fighters I was used to he was nothing but an amateur. I could see that he was getting tired, his face was red and a bead of sweat was forming on his brow. After a bit I started to get bored so I jumped up high. It startled him to see me jump so high that he didn't notice my leg heading right for the side of his head. He noticed to late as my shin smashed against his head, throwing him to the ground. I landed on my feet as he rolled a good foot away from me. I saw him breathing hard as he got up again, he looked really pissed as he charged blindly at me. I simply stepped to the side and put my foot out a little to trip him, sprawling him onto the ground again. Before he could get up this time I walked over to him and easily flipped him over onto his back with my foot and pushed him down with my foot on his sternum. He tried to push my boot off him but I just pushed it down harder making it hard for him to breath.

"Do you give up?" I ask. I wasn't even breathing hard, this was one of my most easiest fights ever. He glared up at me so I pushed a little harder making him wheeze.

"Yes" His voice was nothing but a whisper but everyone heard him clearly because you could heard a pin drop with how silent it was. I removed my boot from his chest and turned my back on him to walk away.

"Jordan look out!" I hear Haruhi yell but I had already heard the footsteps coming at me. In a blink of an eye I had grabbed the guy by his wrist and used his weight against him to flip him over me and onto his back. I heard the air as it left his lungs upon hitting the ground hard.

"Rule number 1 of fighting: never let your guard down when your opponent is still conscious." I tell him as I let go of his wrist and walked over to Rin. She handed me half, I checked it to make sure that it wasn't fake.

"Haruhi want to go to lunch with me and Rin?" Haruhi looked confused.

"The lunch here is to expensive to buy" I smirked at her.

"Who said we were gonna eat here?" She sighed as she walked over to me and Rin since she had forgotten her lunch at home.

"We want to go too" I looked up to see the twins that had been following Haruhi said in unison. I noticed that their eyes were a beautiful color of gold.

"And why would a couple of rich kids want to go with us?" I asked my voice sounding bored. They smiled and then hugged Haruhi.

"Because Haruhi's our toy!" That pissed me off. I yanked her away from them and hugged her protectively.

"Shes not a toy! Touch my cousin again and I'll rip your fucking arms off." I growled at them.

"Jordan stop it!" Haruhi yelled at me but I ignored her. The twins were just staring at me.

"Do you have a special interest in Haruhi?" Instantly I got it. They thought I was in love with my cousin. Gross.

"Dude that's just fucked up." My face took the expression of disgust. The twins smirked I knew instantly that I didn't like that smirk.

"So does that mean you have a girlfriend?" They asked I could tell that they were trying to get under my skin...sadly it was working.

"No way" After saying that I instantly wished I could take it back because that just sparked something in their eyes.

"So you like guys?" They both exclaimed. Shit! I just growled and started walking off losing my appetite.

"So you DO like guys!" They were smirking. God I was so pissed now.

"Jordan where are you going?" Rin yells at me as I walk away from them and into a small forest that was around the school.

"Those two are pissing me off I need to calm down before I fucking punch them!" I yell back. I walked until I couldn't see the school easily. How could I be so stupid to let that slip? If I'm not careful they will find out I'm a girl. Eventually I got so pissed that I punched a tree with my injured arm. I didn't feel any pain so I kept punching it until it snapped in half. It wasn't a big tree but it was big enough to with stand a couple punches. After the tree snapped I heard the bell ring meaning it was time to get back to class. I felt something wet on my hand so I looked to see that where the bandages were wrapped around my knuckles was stained red. Shit I busted my knuckles open. Oh well I could make it through class. When I arrived in class I was a few minutes late but I didn't care. My face was blank when I passed the twins and Haruhi. I ignored the stares I got and just focused on the class. It wasn't long before school was over, I could still feel my knuckles bleeding but ignored them. Me and Rin followed Haruhi and the twins in silence until we came to the music room 3. When they opened the doors rose petals flew out at us, Rin was smiling but I just blew one out of my face.

"Haruhi your here!" I hear a very dramatic voice yell. I see the face to match it when a tall guy with blond hair and purple eyes hugs Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai can you please get off me." Haruhi looked so uncomfortable. She looked to me for help but I didn't make a move to do so. The guy called Tamaki looked toward us, then he grabbed Rins hand and kissed it.

"Hello there princess, I'm sorry to say that the Host club is not open yet." He tried to look like prince charming, he even had the sparkles. Rins eyes widened and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked at me to see my reaction but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Senpai these are my cousins. The girl is Rin and that is her twin Jordan." Tamaki pulled back and smiled.

"Family of Haruhi is family to me!" He yell sounding excited. I scowled. I heard a sound that sounded like a drop of water hitting tile. I felt a little dizzy.

"Ohmygod Jordan!" Rin yells as she yanks her hand away from Tamaki and grabs my injured arm one with the bloody knuckles. I wasn't fast enough before she and everyone else saw the bandages around my knuckles stained red. "What happened?" She yells at me as I yank my arm away from her, refusing to look at her.

"Nothing." I said. I felt her glare at me.

"Jordan your bleeding. That isn't nothing. Now what did you do?" She continued to yell at me.

"Nothing!" I say between my teeth glaring at her. With us being opposites we tend to fight a lot.

"Come here!" She grabs my good wrist and starts to drag me over to a table. I tried to pull away but I noticed just how weak I was. She pushed me down into a chair making it so I couldn't get up again and dug through her bag pulling out new bandages and other things.

"Take off your shirt" She says. I glare at her.

"No"

"Jordan don't argue with me and do it" She glared right back at me. "It's either you take off the shirt by yourself or I cut it off you." I paled, I love this shirt. So reluctantly I tugged my shirt off. I wasn't worried that they would find out I was a girl this way because I don't really need a bra when I bind my chest and the binding was part of my bandages around my ribs and stomach. Once it was off I heard a few gasps of surprise. Rin started taking off my bandages around my arm none to gently either. I got a few more gasps when they saw the cut with the stitches.

"Jordan-chan why do you have a cut on your arm with stitches." I looked up to see this cute little kid with blond hair and a pink bunny standing next to this really tall guy.

"Nothi-ow!" I was interrupted when Rin yanked off the bandage were it stuck to my bleeding knuckles making me wench.

"Jordan this is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai they are third years." I tried to wrap my brain around the fact that the cute little kid was actually older then me. But Haruhi continued with introductions. "That's Kyouya-senpai" She pointed to a guy with black hair and glasses. "And that's Hikaru and Kaoru" She pointed to the twins who were looking at me kinda funny, I couldn't name how but they were. Before I could say anything the doors to the club room flung open to reveal girls in their Ouran yellow dress uniform. When they spotted me most gasped and ran forward to surround me.

"Ohmygod Jordan-kun! What happened?" A girl from my class asked looking like she was on the verge of tears. I looked at her seeing some of them falling. I can't stand to see anyone cry.

"I'm okay don't worry about me." I used my good hand nd whipped away her tears that fell, making her blush but it made her stop crying. I smile a small smile once they stopped.

"There's no reason for you to cry just because of my own stupidity" A few of the girls rushed forward.

"Jordan-kun what did you do to hurt yourself so bad?" One of them asked sitting on the floor in front of me.

"All I did was hurt my knuckles today nothing to bad." I tried to reassure her. I had no idea that the Host club was watching me closely.

"Then what made you have to be bandaged like this?" Many of the girls looked like they were gonna cry. I put my hand that was now freshly bandaged on a girls head.

"Nothing for you to worry about. This happened before I moved here." I guess my smile made some of the girls almost faint. Now that my hand were bandaged I tried to stand up to put my shirt back on but I started to fall. I was caught by someone I was about to thank them but it turned out to be Kaoru. I scowled. I was startled though when Kaoru picked me up, my eyes went wide in shock.

"What the hell?" I did not like being picked up at all. Some of the girls held their breath. Kaoru walked over to one of the couches and set me down only to rest my head in Hikaru's lap. I was gonna get up but Kaoru climbed up on top of me, his face close to mine. Up close he actually looked cute wait did I just think that Kaoru was cute? Shit I must have lost a lot of blood.

"Jordan-chan you really shouldn't worry us like that. Next time your bleeding you should tell someone." He says almost in a whisper. I heard some of the girls sequel. Then Hikaru leaned over and moved some of my wigs hair out of my face.

"He's right Jordan-chan." I think I heard someone hit the floor as they fell. I was blushing slightly because one of Kaoru's legs was in between mine and his hand holding my chin making me look at him. Hikaru was just messing with my wigs hair.

"Don't fucking call me Jordan-chan!" I tried to hide my embarrassment but I saw both of the twins smirk.

"You don't like it when we call you Jordan-chan? What should we call you then?" Kaoru's face got closer to mine while Hikaru played with my ear piercings. Before I could respond though Kyoya saved me.

"You two enough of that you can save that for later. You have guests" Thankfully Kaoru pulled away allowing me to sit up. "If you two would like if your costumers are okay with it Jordan can stay at your table" I looked to the group of girls hoping that they would say no but it just wasn't my day as they said it was okay and came to sit with us. I went to stand again to get my shirt but I fell into Hikaru's lap again.

"Dammit" I mutter. The girls looked at me with their eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay Jordan-kun?" One of them asked. I smiled weakly at her.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just a little light headed." That didn't seem to help much. They started talking to Hikaru and Kaoru but I wasn't paying attention as my eyes started to close. I felt so tired after today. I don't know when I fell asleep but I had a dream about Hikaru and Kaoru finding out I was a girl and how they reacted. Lets just say that it wasn't PG 13. I don't know how long I had been asleep but I woke with a start, almost hitting heads with Kaoru. I was breathing hard as if I had been running.

"Are you okay Jordan-kun?" I look to see a new group of girls sitting across from us.

"I'm fine." I say automatically. I lift my hand and put it against my forehead. Why did I just have a dream like that about two guys that piss me off? I mean sure they're cute but they are annoying as hell!

"Jordan-chan" I look up to come face to face with Kaoru. His face was so close to mine, then I felt someone hug me from behind. Hikaru. "Are you okay?" I could see concern in his gold eyes that seemed to bore into mine. It took me a few seconds to answer.

"I'm fine" Then I noticed that he called me Jordan-chan "I told you not to call me Jordan-chan" I scowled at him. Hikaru's arms tightened around my waist, a little to tight. "Ow" I looked back to him.

"Sorry Jordan-chan did I hurt you?" I tried to breath normally but the pain from my side made it hard.

"Onii-chan?" I look up this time to see Rin looking worried. The fangirls seemed to hold their breath hmmm I wonder why...

"I'm fine." I tell her with a small smile. She sighs.

"Let me look at your bandages at least. I sighed but stood up. This time I didn't fall or need to be picked up! I walked over to a table that wasn't with any of the hosts or fangirls. I sat down so Rin could work, as she did I pulled out my iPod to listen to some music. It didn't take long for my table to be filled with fangirls. I pulled out one of my headphones.

"Yes?" I ask politely. One of them smiles as she blushes.

"What are you listing to?" I could see that I have been hired as a Host for the day so I decided to play along.

"I'm listing to the song Do you want to be a superstar by Blood On The Dance Floor" It was one of my favorite songs. The girls tilt their heads to the side.

"What's Blood On The Dance Floor?" I tried not to be shocked because this was rich kids after all.

"Blood On The Dance Floor is my favorite band. But I don't think any of you would like it. It has some vulgar language and is very sexual." I slightly blushed when I said that. Some of the girls blushed even more. I saw that Rin was done and had gone over to Haruhi's table to help out.

"Can we hear one of their songs?" I looked to see that the girls were eager. "Since it's your favorite band we want to know what it sounds like."

"I don't think you guys would be able to hear it if I played it on my iPod." I tilted my head to the side thinking. "Well I guess I could sing it but you wouldn't hear the beat."

"That's okay! Would you please sing it for us?" Wow they were excited. I sighed as I pulled out my iPod to listen to it as I sang.

"I'm sorry if my voice isn't the best." And then I began to sing.

_Um...mic check._

_1,2...um._

_Fuckin' 12_

_my fashion so sick,_

_my fashion make you lick,_

_my fashion make you lick,_

_watching panties fucking drip_

_scene hair weave,_

_scene hair keen,_

_scene attitude so fucking mean!_

_Get on the floor, get on the whore,_

_pull down your pants and drop your drawers_

_like oh my god, Dahvie, you're so obscene_

_bitch, I'm the motherfucking war machine!_

_Don't give a fuck, just bust your grill_

_don't give a fuck, just throw your mill_

_throw them bows, throw them hoes_

_throw them motherfuckers who get to close!_

_Porn star bash, porn star splash!_

_Like to party with my porn star cash!_

_Pretty damn stoned, pretty damn owned_

_pretty fucked up...yeah I know_

_do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Or do you want to be a porn star?_

_fuck for money and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a superstar?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna have everything?_

_Do you wanna be anything?_

_Party up high, party up low_

_watch my platinum dazzle up and glow_

_wet from dreams, wet from screams, wet from sex and dripping with cream_

_hot hot sex, hot hot breasts,_

_hot white tight shirts busting out your chest!_

_Double dee titties, double dee prettyz_

_bout to hump my double dee commity_

_pimp your shoes, pimp your jewz,_

_pimp your hair make everyone stare (damn!)_

_pretty damn eyes, pretty damn rides_

_girl got them thighs you're pretty damn fine_

_I don't give a fuck what I say,_

_I don't give a fuck,I do it everyday_

_yes I'm different, yes I'm unique_

_mess with me, I'll grind you like meat_

_do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Or do you want to be a porn star?_

_fuck for money and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a superstar?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna have everything?_

_Do you wanna be anything?_

_Turn that music up lets get wasted, super fuck_

_go ahead girl shake that butt_

_make me fucking bust a nut_

_turn that music up lets get wasted, super fuck_

_go ahead girl shake that butt_

_make me fucking bust a nut_

_do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a super star?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Or do you want to be a porn star?_

_fuck for money and go real far?_

_Do you wanna be a zillionaire?_

_Throw them hands in the air!_

_Do you want to be a superstar?_

_Get fucked up and go real far?_

_Do you wanna have everything?_

_Do you wanna be anything?_

When I had finished I saw all the girls blushing and the room was silent. I blushed slightly with embarrassment. I was about to apologize for my singing but I was interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Jordan-chan we didn't know that you could sing" My blush darkened. I had to of because my face felt hot.

"It's not like I advertise it." I looked away from everyone. Suddenly I was surrounded by fangirls all smiling and blushing.

"Jordan-kun will you sing another song for us?"

"No Jordan-kun sing a song just for me!"

"No don't sing for her sing for me!" My eyes must have been the size of plates. I had to get out of there so I did what anyone would do. I stood up and jumped over them, grabbed my shirt and ran like hell. I left my bag and other things because I knew Rin would grab them for me. As I ran I could hear the fangirls chasing after me.

"Jordan-kun!" Geez this is so not cool. I am a professional girl fighter that fights guys without them finding out, and now I'm being chased by other girls that are weaker then me. This is a disgrace! I had just made it outside when I spotted a tree that I could climb. I ran full speed toward the tree and jumped on to one of its branches.

"Jordan-kun don't climb the tree!" One of the fangirls yell. I ignored them as I climbed higher into the tree. Once I was almost to the top I looked down to see some of them trying to climb the tree but their shoes didn't have any traction and their arms were to weak to pull themselves up. I just watched as they struggled and started to pout. Its really a disgrace that they can't do anything to protect themselves like I had taught Rin how to do.

"Jordan-kun come back down!" I looked around for an escape. I saw that to my left there was a window close enough that I could open it and climb through it. I made my way over to it carefully and pried it open with some effort. Once I opened it I jumped through it only to hear the cries of the fangirls yelling that they needed to find me. I put on my shirt and ran toward the music room. I threw the doors open to see the Host club looking out the windows.

"Rin we're leaving" I was breathing a little hard but not much as I grabbed Rins hand and my stuff.

"Jordan are you going home?" I nodded as I looked at Haruhi. "Okay I'll be home soon. Dad wont be home until later though." I nodded again not saying anything because I could hear the fangirls close by and if they heard my voice they would know where I was. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug with two people on either side.

"Bye Jordan-chan~ we think you will make a more interesting toy then Haruhi" Great now I want to punch them! But now is not the time so I settle for just glaring at them as I leave. Me and Rin ran quietly through the halls passed the fangirls without them noticing until we came across a girls bathroom. We rush in and lock the door.

"Smart idea onee-chan" I took off my wig and quickly pulled out my bra from my bag while Rin unbound my chest. After fixing my bra and hair I sighed.

"Okay lets go." We walked out just to run into a group of fangirls. They paused when they saw us.

"Your Rin-chan right? Jordan-kuns twin sister?" I released a breath I didn't even know that I was holding. "Do you know where he went? We're looking for him."

"He went home already." God I love Rin! The girls looked really disappointed.

"Oh okay I guess we'll see him tomorrow. Oh who is this with you?" Fuck now the attention was on me. I hope they don't figure out that its me.

"This is my older sister Lilly" Technically she isn't lying to them because I AM her older sister.

"Oh I didn't know you had an older sister. Do you go to this school too?" I felt my eye twitching but they didn't seem to notice anything. Like how I'm wearing the same clothes.

"No I don't" I simply answer as I grab Rins hand and pull her away. I pulled her all the way out of the school until we almost got run over by a black limo.

"Hey watch it asshole!" I yell at it. I saw the door open to reveal a woman that looked really young.

"I'm sorry" The lady was really pretty must be some kind of model. "Do you both go to this school?" The lady asks with her head tilted to the side.

"Yes we do. Do you need something?" Rin asks good natured as always. The lady seemed over joyed to be asked that.

"Well I'm here to pick up my sons to help interview maids for them." I saw Rins ears perk at that.

"Are you looking for some maids to heir?" She asks the lady. I flexed my hands ready to get out of here encase the fangirls found out my secret.

"Yes I am. You see my boys seem to scare off every maid that has worked for us with their pranks." The lady sighed.

"We could do it." The lady looked up with surprised.

"But don't you go to this school?" Instantly we both got it. She thought we were rich kids because we went to this school.

"Yes we go to this school but only because we had good enough grades to get scholarships" We saw realization on the woman's face.

"Oh. Do you two have any experience with being maids?"

"Yes we do. We clean our own house really well and I can cook." Rin informs her. The lady nodded.

"Alright what are your names?"

"I am Rin Mizuki and this is my twin sister Jordan" The ladies eyes widened.

"Your twins?" We both nodded. "But you look so different."

"Not all twins look alike" I tell her.

"Well how about we try you out tomorrow? We will have uniforms ready for you."

"Okay, oh and who are your sons?" The lady smiled.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin do you know them?" I instantly paled.

"Did you just say Hikaru and Kaoru?" Ms. Hitachiin smiled.

"Yes I did so you do know them?"

"We just met them today. It was our first day." Ms. Hitachiin just smiled and then gave Rin her address. Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the school.

"Rin I'm not going to work for those two, they might find out" I tell her while repressing anger.

"They wont find out. You can just wear your wig and bind your chest like always." She tried to comfort me. I just stayed silent until we got home. After opening the door I just walked to our room and laid on her bed putting in my headphones to listen to some Bullet for my Valentine. I hadn't even noticed anyone else come home until I was called for dinner. No one told Ranka of the fight and me and Rin didn't tell them about our job. We simply told them that we would be going out. Soon we went to bed with me dreading the next day that would being at 5 am.

* * *

><p><strong>THINK OF THE CHILDREN AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank Araka-chan, Kayce Blaze, and ScarletteSorceress for liking my story so much that they added it to their favorites! Here's the second chapter! Please review after!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear Scream Aim Fire by Bullet for my Valentine. To say that I didn't jump when I heard it would be a lie. I yawned and got ready, because Rin was already ready. After taking a shower and putting on my wig and binding my chest I put on an Invader Zim t-shirt with Gir on it with his muffin. I put on some dark cargo pants with a black and blue studded belt with dog tags hanging from it. I also put on my black combat boots with a few buckles on the sides. I looked over at Rin to see her in one of her sweet lolita dresses that make her look like an expensive doll that one of the rich girls at our school would own. After I was done getting ready I grabbed my iPod and an apple as we walked out the door and toward the rich part of town. We had to catch a bus to the Hitachiin house, because it was to far to walk from Haruhi's. On the way there I listened to Down with the Sickness by Disturbed. I was in the middle of listing to When I'm Gone by Eminem it made me think of the mother that I didn't know. I wish I had gotten to know her. The bus stopped at our stop just as Lose yourself by Eminem started playing I love this song I really do. I mouthed the words to the whole song as we found the Hitachiins mansion. We were let in by one of their butlers. I pulled out one of my headphones once I saw Ms. Hitachiin.<p>

"Oh your here. Where's your sister?" She asked looking confused that a boy was with Rin.

"I'm right here" I tell her. I saw the confusion get worse, I sighed. "I prefer to dress and look like a boy for my own reasons. Your sons think I'm a boy and I'd like it to stay that way." There seemed to be understanding in face now.

"I'm sorry then because I only have maids outfits for you." I look at her blankly. Motherfucker. Then she pulled out the outfits. I could tell that the left one was Rins because it was pretty girly but mine was really gothic which is cool but now I have to put that on and the twins will see me in it. I sighed and held out my hand having no other choice. Both Rin and Ms. Hitachiin looked at me confused.

"A job is a job." Ms. Hitachiin handed it to me and pointed to a bathroom for me to change in. I reluctantly did. I kept my combat boots but didn't put on the tights that she had wanted me to wear. When I came out I saw Ms. Hitachiin commenting on how cute Rin looked. Once they saw me in the dress their eyes widened.

"Your so cute!" They both squealed. My eyes widened really big as they both hugged me.

"Okay your first job is to wake up Hikaru and Kaoru. They need to be up and ready because I need them to be models for my boys line. Jordan I want you to be in it too! So you both will be coming with us today. Don't worry Jordan you can change out of the dress when we are leaving" I sighed with relief that I would not have to leave looking like this. But then I realized that I would have to see Hikaru and Kaoru this early in the morning and they would see me in a dress. There was no getting away from this so I took a breath to steel myself.

"Which way to their room?" I asked with as much strength as I could muster. Ms. Hitachiin simply pointed in the direction and said what room. Trying not to chicken out I started walking with meaning. I heard Rin right behind me. Soon we came to their room, I opened the door to see two beds but one was empty. They must do what me and Rin did when we lived in America.

"Hitachiin-sama it's time to get up." Rin calls to them as we stand in the door way. I see them start to stir but they don't wake up. I sighed as I walked over and started shaking them.

"Oi assholes wake up." I didn't notice Hikaru reach out to grab me until suddenly I was laying in between them. They snuggled into my sides.

"I didn't know that you would be coming Jordan-chan" I hear Hikaru's tired voice.

"Yes and I didn't know that you liked to wear dresses." I hear Kaoru's tired voice say. I could feel my face heat up. They were so close, I hope they can't feel my boobs. Just 'cause their bound doesn't mean that they are completely flat like a guys.

"I don't like to wear dresses! It was your moms idea!" I try to explain as I try to get out of their hold. Their grip just tightened.

"We could get used to this" I hear them both say. I tried to look at Rin for help but I could only see the smirk on her face.

"Rin you bitch help me!" I yell at her but her smirk just got wider.

"I'll just go tell Ms. Hitachiin that your wake." Then the bitch just leaves me there! I was so gonna have to get her back for this.

"Hmm Jordan-chan you have some girly curves don't you?" I could hear the smirk in Hikaru's voice.

"Let go you assholes!" I tried to get up but with their joined strength I couldn't seem to get out. I may be a professional fighter but I am still a girl and these two are guys.

"Okay we'll let you go" I felt some hope when I heard Kaoru say that.

"But only if you answer some questions" The hope was gone when Hikaru finished. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one unless I give into their demands so I sighed.

"Fine what are your damn questions." I knew I was going to regret this. I felt them shift to be closer to my face.

"Why are you here and why are you wearing a dress?" Kaoru asks

"Your mom only has maids outfits so she gave me this one. Your mother hired both me and Rin to be your maids."

"Why did you agree to be our maid even though your a boy?" Hikaru asks

"A job is a job I took it because I know our uncle and Haruhi wont be able to support all of us by their selves." This was easy so far but I know it will get harder with these two.

"Do you like guys?" They ask at the same time making me freeze in place. How to answer this without giving myself away. I sighed.

"Yes I like guys" I covered my eyes with my arm. This is the only way because I'm not lying and its not my fault if they think I'm gay.

"Then what do you think of us?" It was nothing but a whisper but I was so shocked that my head snapped first to Kaoru then Hikaru.

"Think of you?" I saw Hikaru smirk.

"Yes what you think of us Jordan-chan" I blushed as he put his face really close to mine. I felt Kaoru's breath on my ear making me shiver.

"Be truthful now." I don't know why I felt so shy. All I have to do is tell them that I think their assholes, but I couldn't say anything. I was trapped in Hikaru's golden eyes.

"I-I think that your mischievous and-and" When I really looked into those eyes I noticed something. "And lonely." I watched as shock filled his eyes. Everything was still for a moment until Rin returned.

"Hitachiin-sama It's time to come down and eat." The twins seemed to let go of me reluctantly to get up. I noticed that they were wearing matching PJ bottoms that were a light blue.

"We'll see you later Jordan-chan~" They call as they leave out the door, leaving me on their bed. I sat up and yelled at them.

"Stop calling me Jordan-chan!" I heard them laughing as they walked down the hall. I turned and glared at Rin.

"You bitch you fucking left me here in their grasp. They could have figured out my secret!" I was standing in front of her but all she was doing was smirking.

"Oh onee-chan you looked so comfortable in their arms. You need to have a little fun once in a while. Plus they didn't figure it out now did they?" I just growled if frustration. I shoved passed her to go back down stairs only to almost run into Ms. Hitachiin.

"Oh Jordan, Rin I want you to meet my husband Mr. Hitachiin." I took a deep breath to calm myself before I met my employers husband. We followed Ms. Hitachiin into the dinning room to see the twins eating a huge breakfast. When we passed them Hikaru winked at me and Kaoru tried to make my skirt go up. I held it down and I silently promised I would punch him later. We went to the head of the table were a man that looked like Hikaru and Kaoru sat.

"Honey these are Hikaru and Kaoru's new maids." The man had been reading a newspaper but put it aside to look at us. I saw the man smile with a little confusion.

"Aren't maids suppose to girls?" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru snicker. I turned to glare at them as I blushed.

"Yes but you see my brother is more then capable to be a maid. I make him clean at our house all the time. We keep our house very clean." Rin tells the man. The man nodded.

"Alright but what about the dress?" Mr. Hitachiin raises an eyebrow.

"I don't like wearing a dress but I had no choice." Everyone but me and Rin looked at Ms. Hitachiin who looked the other way as if she was innocent.

"What? He looks to cute in a dress!" She tried to justify.

"Its okay mom we agree!" I hear the twins yell from their spots. I turned to glare at them again wanting to say something but held my tongue. I just clenched my fists.

"Okay well what are your names?" Mr. Hitachiin asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm Jordan and this is my twin sister Rin, and before you ask yes we look different but we are twins." He just nodded and smiled.

"Alright well if you would sit down we have somethings to talk about before we can hire you." Me and Rin sat down like we were asked.

"Have either of you been arrested?" Rin looks at me and I look back before sighing.

"I have been" All eyes were on me. I looked away from them all.

"Why were you arrested?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin smile slightly. It made my eye twitch.

"I got in a fight with a guy that grabbed my sisters ass." Rin laughed slightly at the memory. Because that wasn't the only reason, the guy found out my secret and started hitting on me even though I looked like a guy. It pissed me off.

"Whats so funny?" Ms. Hitachiin asked. I looked at her with a blank stare.

"He started hitting on me when I pushed him away from her." Instantly Hikaru and Kaoru started busting out laughing. I glared at them again. I watched as they fell out of their chairs with laughter. I clenched my fists so hard I felt them almost break skin if it wasn't for my bandages.

"Lets go onto the next question. Why are you bandaged up Jordan?" I sighed. I could see that Hikaru and Kaoru were now back in their chairs and were paying attention to my answer even though they had smirks on their faces.

"I'm telling you now I am a professional fighter." I saw their faces go blank. "I fight to earn money so that I can help support my family. In America I was at a fighting rink were a guy had challenged me to fight. If I won I would get 100 bucks if he won he would get a date with Rin. So I had to win otherwise he might have done something to Rin. I don't trust any guy that wants to be around Rin. Ever. But after I won the guy wasn't to happy, I had a fight with my dad because he told us that we were moving to Japan to live with our uncle and our cousin Haruhi. I left the house to calm down, I was listing to my iPod because music always helps me calm down. One of my headphones fell out and I heard footsteps behind me. I wasn't quick enough to turn around and protect myself, I was hit with something and they didn't give me a chance to get up. They all beat the shit out of me until they thought they had taught me a lesson." I laughed without humor. Rin was no longer smiling and I could see Mr. and Ms. Hitachiin looked horrified and Hikaru and Kaoru faces were not smiling they were completely serious.

"You mean that some guys beat you up? We saw you fight that guy at school like it was nothing." Hikaru and Kaoru's voices were cold almost calculating. I looked at them wondering why they seemed to care so much.

"Because he was nothing compared to the guys I go against normally. He didn't have any experience like I do. Not only that but though he may have muscle he doesn't have speed and accuracy." I explain to them "Similar to the guy that beat me up with his friends. He was a coward because he came up behind me after the fight was already done with some of his buddies because he hated losing. I can't stand guys like that." My arm started to hurt from clenching my fists. I loosened my grip and with my left arm held my right, where the cut was.

"Is your arm okay?" Rin asks with concern. I smile at her a little.

"I'm fine." I don't know what Hikaru and Kaoru were thinking but there was something in their eyes.

"Oh my look at the time. It's time to go to the photo shoot" Ms. Hitachiin says making all of us look at the clock. It had been about an hour since me and Rin got here. "Jordan go change out of that this instinct" I don't argue with her as I rush to change out of this fucking dress. Once I was done I came out to see Rin changed and ready to go. I tried to walk over to her only to be intercepted by Hikaru and Kaoru, they both dragged me away from Rin to the car and made me sit in between them. Rin sat by Ms. Hitachiin on her left as Mr. Hitachiin sat by his wife on her right. It took about 20 minutes to get to where the photo shoot would be.

"Hikaru, Kaoru Jordan will be in the photo shoot with you both." I saw the twins smile as I scowled. "Oh and Jordan you will be getting paid for this." I nodded, I don't know how much I would be paid but a job is a job. Soon the car stopped in front of this huge hotel that looked really fancy from the outside and I can only image the inside. Mrs. Hitachiin and Mr. Hitachiin stepped out of the car followed by Rin, then Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my arms and pretty much dragged me out and into the hotel. The inside was extravagant like I expected and turned my head a little to see Rins mouth wide open at how massive it was.

"Follow me" I didn't really have a choice in the matter since Hikaru and Kaoru's arms were linked with mine. We walked into this glass elevator and Mrs. Hitachiin pushed the 3rd floor button. It was quiet as we went up and I was almost glad except that Hikaru and Kaoru were keeping me prisoner it seemed. The doors opened to show a room that was bigger then our apartment in America and Haruhi's apartment combined! It was filled with all sorts of scenes for the shoot and I saw racks of guy clothes off to the side of the room.

"Okay you three will be in that room to change outfits." I blushed slightly at the thought of seeing Hikaru and Kaoru with out shirts and tried to push the thought away quickly so that the thought wouldn't get worse. Mrs. Hitachiin handed each of us outfits and pushed us toward the dressing room. I was the first to step into the room so I quickly went over to a corner and took off my shirt. I could hear the twins doing the same but in the middle of the room. I kept my back to them so that I wouldn't blush guh just thinking about it is making my face feel hot! Shaking my head to help rid me of the thoughts I put on the shirt that was given to me to see that it fit perfectly. _It's a good thing that I put on guy boxers today._ I thought as I took off my pants and put on the skinny jeans then the shoes and accessories. When I turned around I saw that the twins were both dressed -thankfully- Hikaru was in a black and purple graphic t-shirt and black skinny jeans with purple vans while Kaoru was in a purple and black graphic t-shirt with gray skinny jeans and black vans. I was in dark blue skinny jeans, a black wife beater, a tight black jacket that I zipped up just below my chest and black convers for shoes.

I saw the twins nod in approval but I ignored them and walked out only to be glomped by Mrs. Hitachiin "Aww Jordan your so adorable in that outfit!" I felt my eye twitch at being called adorable but didn't say anything since I didn't want to get fired on my first day.

"Mother your suffocating him~" The twins say as they walk out and stop right before where their mother was in fact suffocating. I tried to push her away the best I could without hurting her but I didn't have to worry because she seemed to take the hint and release me. I gasped for air and fixed my wig without anyone noticing.

Once all that excitement was through Mrs. Hitachiin went into business mode and started telling people where to go and what to do. She had the three of us stand in front of this simple gray background and said to pose. I have no idea how to pose since I had never done something like this so Mrs. Hitachiin said to just follow Hikaru and Kaoru. I was about to look at them to see what they were doing but I didn't have a chance as they both put their arms around me. I looked up into their smirking faces and couldn't help the pout that came out. Then I heard the clicks of cameras so I looked to see that the photographer was snapping pictures like no tomorrow. I scowled slightly but quickly turned to surprise as the twins pick me up and put me on their shoulders.

"What are you ass holes doing?" I hate being picked up so I tried to get down but they held me tightly all the while the photographer snapped pictures of us.

"We're posing~" They said at the same time. I continued to struggle until finally they let me down...by dropping me! I almost hit the ground when Hikaru caught my head and Kaoru caught my feet. The whole thing continued like that for 4 hours. 4 fucking hours! I guess Mrs. Hitachiin took in account of my bandages because every outfit I had on made my bandages look good. We had finally finished when Mrs. Hitachiin handed me $800 in cash saying that it was for a good job done. I just blinked at her for a few minutes as did Rin before Rin glomped her saying what an awesome boss she was. I had to admit it was pretty cool of her to do that but I reminded myself that this kind of money is like change for them. So I just tucked the money into my pocket to be put into savings later.

"Okay it's time to go." Mrs. Hitachiin said and dragged us out of the fancy hotel into the limo. Once in side Hikaru and Kaoru got on either side of me again making me sigh in aspiration and lean my head back on the seat with my eyes closed.

"Okay I have decided." Mrs. Hitachiin suddenly said making me open my eyes and look at her. "Jordan, Rin, you are hired!" I heard Rin squeal with happiness and start thanking them while I just nodded and closed my eyes again. When the car stopped I looked to see that we were in front of the Hitachiin manor. Rin was already out and hoping around excited and glomped me when I stepped out.

"Oh onii-chan can you believe it? We have a job, a real job! Now you can stop fighting and-" I pushed away from her and start walking toward the bus stop. "Onii-chan where are you going?" I didn't answer as I kept walking but was stopped when I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked over my shoulder to see Rin looking worried. "Onii-chan whats wrong?" I looked away from her.

"Nothing..." That didn't seem to convince her because I felt her arms wrap around me.

"What's wrong? Please tell me..." I can tell that I've upset her so I sighed.

"It's just that...I don't think I can give up fighting Rin...I mean it's all I've ever known." And it's true. I mean I've been fighting since I was 12, I'm 16 now so I've been doing it for to long to just give up on it.

"I know onii-chan...but you don't need to anymore. We will be making enough working for them!" I knew she was right but fighting is a stress reliever now, take that away and I'll become so stressed that I would be snapping at everyone.

"I know Rin but...I love fighting..." I looked at the ground now not wanting anyone to see my face. I could feel the Hitachiins watching us, wondering what was wrong.

"I know onee-chan I know" Rin whispered and tightened her arms around me. I know she worries about me fighting, I know she doesn't like to see me hurt but she also understands why I love to fight. Fighting is a way to express myself, like when people dance or sing. I always get excited when I beat someone new, or someone that is bigger or someone that is stronger. It's always a thrill and I don't think I can get that with anything else.

"Rin we can still work from them, even though the twin devils annoy me. And your right we would be stupid if we didn't accept the work because it would make things easier for Haruhi and Uncle. Maybe we could even get our own apartment near them and help them pay for things...hmm I think we might just do that." Rin looked up at me and smiled.

"That would be a good idea!" Rin turned around to face Mrs. Hitachiin "We'll do the job!" We watched as Mrs. Hitachiin hop up and down clapping her hands in excitement.

"That's wonderful! You both can start in two weeks! Oh and Jordan-kun if you don't mind I would love to have you model for me on the side." I just gave her a nod to say that it was okay. "Wonderful here is my number" she handed me a piece of paper that had a number and also it said _'if at all possible also model my girls line please'_ I sighed but nodded causing her to hug me to death again.

Me and Rin said our goodbyes and walked to the bus stop to go home. "Jordan I think things just got a little more interesting." I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see that she had a smile full of mischief.

"I guess even though I think the host club is a pain in the ass." Rin just giggled when the bus came to a stop in front of us. After the long ride to the apartment we walked up the stupid fucking stairs and walked in without really caring.

"Oh your home, where have you guys been all day?" I watched as Haruhi came around the corner to see that she was in a long light pink dress with black legging underneath.

"Haruhi you actually look like a girl" I say shocked and she simply pouted at me.

"Well when are you gonna look like a girl?" Hmm she had me there. I shrugged and undid my bindings around my chest from under my shirt and walked by her.

"Ugh I'm so tired~" I pulled off my wig and plopped down on the coach letting my long hair fall where they may and closed my eyes.

"Poor onee-chan" I heard Rin giggle and walk over to my side. I kept my eyes closed as I felt Rin grab my hair and begin to braid it, I just let her as I start to fall asleep.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until Haruhi shook me awake saying that it was time for dinner. I was to tired to really realize what I was eating or when I had finished. Modeling took a lot out of me, especially with the devil twins. I felt Rin grab my hand and lead me to our room, she undressed me and redressed me in my pj's.

"Poor poor onee-chan" I heard her say as she laid me down on her bed and crawled in with me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as I feel asleep again.

It is now Monday morning and me, Rin, and Haruhi are walking to school. I wasn't in any hurry to get to school because I know that Hikaru and Kaoru will most likely bug me about being their new maid. _Ugh just fucking great...well at least they don't know that I'm a girl. I don't think that it would end very well..._ when I came out of my thoughts I noticed that we we're in front of the classroom door.

"Ugh I don't wanna be here..." Haruhi rolled her eyes probably thinking that it was because it was Monday morning and I am not a morning person at all, but Rin just smiled because she knew why I didn't wanna be here! I took a deep breath to steel myself then opened the door and walked into the class room. I didn't even look at the twins as I sat down in my seat and it would have stayed that way if Hikaru and Kaoru had just left me alone!

"Good morning Jordan-chan~" I heard the twins call as they stood in front of my desk. I glared up at them.

"What do you want ass holes?" Even though their mother is my boss doesn't mean I won't treat them any different at school.

"Oh nothing we just wanted to say good morning to our favorite toy." I wanted to punch the smirks right off their faces but restrained myself because it would only in courage them.

"One I'm not your toy, two it isn't a good fucking morning because I have to see your faces, and three...DON'T FUCKING CALL ME JORDAN-CHAN!" I then gave them a death glare that I had perfected by the age of 12 that scared anyone that I didn't want near me. By now everyone in the class was watching us including the fangirls. I guess the twins saw this as an opportunity for their...what ever they call it, I think they called it their 'brotherly love' act. Because the next thing I know Hikaru is on one side of me and Kaoru on the other hugging me around the neck while Hikaru was holding my chin.

"But why Jordan-chan? Why don't you like our little pet name for you?" Hikaru asked making me look at him in the eyes making me blush slightly.

"Because I hate being called that by anyone that I don't give permission."

"Can we please have permission Jordan-chan?" Kaoru asked in my ear making me shiver from feeling his breath in my ear. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see all the fangirls huddled up together with Haruhi and Rin in the middle just watching. I pouted at this, I wish someone would just save me from this!

"Oi bastard!" I should be more careful for what I wish for because the idiot from yesterday walked up and smirked at me. "I didn't know that you were a homo!" This made my eye twitch.

"The correct term is homosexual, is there anything wrong with being gay anyway?" The twins had released me by this point, allowing me to look at the dumbass with a bored expression.

"Of course there is! Haha are you admitting that you are gay? That's to funny!"

"And if I am? So what" I shrugged my shoulders to show that it wasn't that big of a deal. "Can you tell me one reason why it's so bad to like men?"

"That's easy! It's because it's wrong! And besides homo's are like girls! They can't do anything." His smirk just got bigger.

"Really? Well if I remember right yesterday I kicked your ass!" I was fucking pissed how dear he say those things about homosexuals! I have a gay friend back in Oregon! And another thing women are not fucking helpless! I guess the fucker was pissed to because he took a swing at me that I dodged easily and grabbed his arm and put it behind his back bending it.

"Ow! Let me go!"

"Only if you promise not to disrespect homosexuals or women in front of me ever again." My voice was level but threatening

"Wh-OW! Okay okay! I promise!" I then released him and kicked him in the ass making him fall on his face.

As I walked back to my desk I passed the twins and without realizing I said in a low voice "This is exactly why I fucking don't trust guys. They a pigs." I sat down as the teacher walked in and started class.

It was now lunch and this time we did bring our lunches that Haruhi had made for us. "This is really good Haruhi-chan!" Rin was across from me while Haruhi was to the right of me in between us. We had decided to eat in the cafeteria instead of the classroom because Rin wanted to see what it was like, while as for me...I could give a shit less where we eat as long as we eat. The hosts had their own table, luckily they haven't noticed us yet and hopefully never. But sadly the fangirls did because they were all looking at us as if we were interesting, I was starting to think that they wouldn't bother us but I thought to soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? was it good? bad? terrible? well i'll never know it you don't tell me so REVIEW DAMMIT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update this! I've been busy and haven't really really wanted to write...but i doubt that you wanna here my bullshit so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Jordan-kun what are you eating~?" I felt my eye twitched as this girl with long blond hair that was to her mid back that you could tell that she dyed because her brown roots were beginning to show, and boring brown eyes that made me think of mud. I wanted to tell her to fuck off but I saw that the host club was watching me.<p>

"Just some chicken and rice." It was really hard to pretend to like her, even though just her presence irritated me.

"Ooo did you make it?" If this was her attempt to flirt then she was failing...epicly.

"No Rin did. I can't cook at all." Which is a lie because I did cook it and I can cook a little, but nothing fancy. When I had mentioned Rin the girls eye seemed to twitch.

"Onii-chan I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay?" I looked over at Rin and gave her one of the smiles that I only give her and Haruhi.

"Okay Rin, but don't take to long okay?"

"Okay Onii-chan!" I watched as my twin ran out of the room. I don't know why but I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"Jordan-kun you really love Rin-san don't you?" I totally forgot that the chick was still there. Her voice sounded a bit off though.

"Yes I do, I love her more then anything in this world." I watched as the girls eyes darkened.

"Do you even know my name? Any of our names?"

"Well to tell the truth I have horrible memory." Almost all the girls looked at me with sympathy and understanding in their eyes, but the girl in front of me...not so much. She didn't say a word as she turned and left the cafeteria. I thought nothing of it and started to eat again, not knowing what dangers Rin would be in.

It had been an hour since Rin had left and lunch was almost over. I was starting to get worried, Haruhi was trying to keep me calm as was the rest of the host club.

"I can't take it I'm going to go look for her." I stood up, grabbing all of our things as I did.

"We'll go with you!" I looked up at the host king trying to decide if I should let the host club help. But then I thought about how big the school was and decided that it would be best.

"Fine. Tamaki your with Kyouya, Honey your with Mori, Hikaru your with Kaoru and Haruhi your with me." All of them nodded except the twins.

"But we wanna come with you Jordan-chan~" I clenched my jaw as their childishness and decided to give in because we don't have the time for this! "Fine Haruhi your with Tamaki and Kyouya and the twins are with me." Now everyone nodded their heads and went their separate ways.

Without looking to see if the twins were following me or not I walked down the hallway as quickly as possible. "Jordan-chan you know that Rin-chan is going to be fine right?" Hikaru's voice said behind me.

"You would think so but I have a bad feeling." I felt like something was terribly wrong was about to happen. We spent 10 minutes looking around before I heard Rin's voice.

"What do you want?" She sounded scared so I ran. "Ahh!" I ran even faster when I heard her scream in pain. I was about to turn the corner when I was grabbed by the twins.

"What the fuck are you-" I didn't get to finish because they both put a hand over my mouth. I felt them each wrap an arm around my waist to help keep me in place. I fought against them but I couldn't seem to free myself.

"Shh Jordan-chan. Be quiet and listen." Going slack in their arms I listened to what was going on around the corner.

"What is your relationship with Jordan-kun?" Well fuck it's the girl from earlier her voice sounded cold and harsh.

"He's my older brother." Rin sounded so scared. I was gonna fuck that bitch up for this.

"I know that but what I'm asking is what is your relationship with him? Is he your lover?" This bitch is crazy! Who the fuck would do that?

"N-no he is only my older brother!"

"You're lying! There's no way he could love you that much and you only be his little twin sister!" Why do I have to have a crazy fangirl like her? "No matter, whatever you too do you will stop so that he will stop loving you so much and will love me!" I wanted to puck. Why the fuck would I love someone like her? Suddenly I felt the twins remove their hands and arms and walk around the corner.

"Sorry to ease drop but-" Hikaru started.

"Jordan-chan loves us and only us." Kaoru continued.

"Rin-chan is only his little sister and nothing more." They finished together. I peeked my head around the corner to see them standing in front of Rin with goofy smiles on their faces. The girl stepped back a couple steps.

"What? Jordan-kun's not gay. That's impossible! He's going to love me! I'll have my father make it so! He'll say it's for the best of their company to combine with ours! I love Jordan-kun!" She yelled. I watched as the twins lost their smile.

"Do you really think Jordan-kun would love someone that knows nothing about him?" This made the girl pause. "You don't know anything do you? Jordan-kun doesn't come from a wealthy family your father can't help you."

"Also did you know that he has to work to help support his family?" Kaoru stated as he started to circle the girl.

"And the reason why he has to have the bandages is because someone attacked him because he was won the fight that was for money to help his family?" Hikaru continued circling the other way. The girl looked frightened but I didn't care.

"W-what? That's impossible...You're lying! You only want Jordan-kun for yourselves!" The girl had this almost crazed look on her face. The twins did not look amused.

"How could you know if we were lying or not?" They countered as they stopped in front of her once again.

"B-because.." The girl took a few more steps back. The twins and Rin watched as I walked up quietly behind the girl. Her not noticing that I was there backed up into me. When she turned around to see who she bumped into she smiled when she saw me.

"Jordan-kun! There you are! They are being mean to me and saying lies about you." She pouted as she latched herself on me trying to look cute. When I didn't say anything she took that as a sign to continue. "They said that Rin was only a sister to you when I know that something more is going on. Then they said that you fought for money! When you obviously come from a wealthy family." I glared down at her wanting so much to just beat the shit out of her! Some times it fucking sucks that I pretend to be a guy otherwise I could beat the shit out of her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." My voice was dark and threatening. I watched her flinch and let go of me.

"What's the matter Jordan-kun..."

"The twins are right you know nothing about me, yet you say that you love me." My face showed nothing but fiery and I got into her face. "Rin IS only my little sister that I love dearly. I am not from a wealthy family me and Rin got scholarships to get into this school and yes I did fight to earn money." She was shaking and had tear running down her face. "Now if you would be so kind to leave me the fuck alone have a nice life."

I was expecting for her to run off crying but instead she stepped back and slapped me. "BAKA!" I couldn't believe it that bitch just fucking slapped me! Oh hell no! But before I could attack her I was grabbed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Jordan-chan it isn't worth it." They both whispered into my ears.

"**This bitch be trippin**'!" I accidentally said in English. That's when Rin came to stand in front of me.

"**Sis please calm down!**" Rin said in English so that no one would understand us.

"**That bitch just fucking slapped me and you want me to calm down?**"

"**Yes, sis please stop. You are not a girl at the moment and we are at school.**" She reasoned. I know she's right but that doesn't mean that I am not still pissed.

"What are you two saying?" Questioned the twins as they released me since I calmed down.

"None of your damn business!" I yelled as I dragged Rin to our class with the twins following close behind.

"Jordan-chan why are you so angry?" The twins asked as they followed close behind. I wasn't so much as angry about the chick anymore, but I was angry for more of the fact that Rin didn't use any methods that of protecting herself from people like that chick.

**"Rin what the fuck were you thinking? Why didn't you protect yourself from her?"** I asked her in English.

**"I didn't want to hurt her!" **She tried to defend herself but honestly that isn't a good enough excuse.

**"Do you really think she wouldn't have hurt you? Because from what I saw she would have just to get the answers she wanted to hear from you. I taught you those things for a reason."**

**"I know sis...but still she isn't a pro fighter like the guys you fight all the time. She is just a weak rich girl that couldn't really hurt me that badly. Plus I didn't want to get kicked out on our second day! And I don't think you couldn't go a day without almost killing someone if I wasn't here."** The last part she said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile with her because I know it was true. I don't know how many times at our old school I almost attacked people 'cause they pissed me off and she had to calm me down so that they didn't wined up in the hospital.

"Will you two stop speaking in English and speak Japanese so that we can understand what you are saying?" I almost forgot about the twins. I heard Rin laugh as I smirked.

"Now why the fuck would we do that?" Before they could answer we came to our classroom door. "Well time for class!" And I opened the door into hell.

What felt like days was actually hours as I waited to for the bell to ring. I got up to go home when suddenly I'm grabbed by both my arms. I look to see the twins on either side of me. "What do you to want?" I raised an eyebrow at them. I watched as both of them smirked.

"We have been told to bring you to the host club today." They said at the same time.

"Why?" They didn't answer my question as they dragged me off to the host club. Once inside of music room 3 I saw that none of the 'customers' were there meaning that they weren't open yet. I saw that Rin was already there with Haruhi. "Why must I be here? I want to go home." I was irritated for some reason.

"Well Jordan-kun! As the Host King I would like to formally invite you to become part of the host club!" Tamaki said as dramatic as possible.

"Two words. Fuck. No." I watched as Tamaki's smile vanish. Here I was, dragged to the host club by the twins. Not touching the ground with the twins still having a hold on me. I was attacked last time I 'volunteered' and lastly, I don't want to encourage the psyco fangirls like the one earlier today.

"Why not Jordan-kun?" Tamaki wailed at me.

"Because you're a drama queen, you're blond, you have purple eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru are here, your club sucks, you play with girls feelings, Hikaru and Kaoru are here, there are psyco fangirls here, I almost got mauled, Hikaru and Kaoru are here, you guys are rich guys that don't know the value of a dollar, oh and did I mention that Hikaru and Kaoru are here? No? Well because Hikaru and Kaoru are here." I got many different reactions. Rin was on the ground laughing, Haruhi facepalmed, Tamaki was in a corner growing mushrooms, Kyouya pushed up his glasses, Honey was about to cry, Mori was...well Mori, I couldn't see Hikaru or Kaoru's reactions

"Jordan-san I must ask you to reconsider. You see for any potential hosts I do a background check." Instantly I paled.

"Does that mean you know everything about me?" I tried to sound calm.

Kyouya smiled. "Why yes it does. Not only that but it would also be helping Haruhi pay off her debt of 3 million yen." He said all of that with a smile.

"3 mill-million yen?" I looked at Haruhi disbelieving. "What'd you do to own 3 million yen?"

"I accidentally broke a vase." She sighed.

I groaned "So your pretty much going to blackmail me into joining the host club." I asked Kyouya.

I watched as Kyouya's smile took on a dark edge. "Anything to help the host club."

I groaned again "So it is backmail." This seemed to perk the twins interest.

"What kind of blackmail?"

"None of your damn business!" I yelled at them only making them more interested.

"So Jordan-san will you join?" The shadow king asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry that i haven't updated in forever but please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long for the chapter. I'm about to start my senior year in high school so theres a lot of presser...okay so as you can see i'm trying to write more and to continue this story! Drama at home has gone down a lot since my mom stopped talking to my dad! WOOO GO MOM! lolz anyway I don't own The host club or any songs mentioned in this story but i do own Jordan and Rin.**

**Oh and by the way i find that if you go on youtube and listen to the songs mentioned that you kind of get more into a story well...that's what i do XD**

* * *

><p>I sighed "Do I really have a choice?" I ran my hand across my face to express my frustrations.<p>

"Well we like to make you think you do." Kyouya said with a glare on his glasses hiding eyes and that cold smile of his.

I groaned. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It's a good thing that the room was sound proof otherwise the fangirls outside would have heard me. "Put me the fuck down." I growled.

"Not until you calm down" The twins said. This only pissed me off more and Rin could see it.

"Guys I would but him down. Otherwise you're going to get hurt." She kept her eyes focused on me.

"We wont get hurt so don't worry Rin-cha-" They didn't get to finish as they suddenly hit the ground. I had gotten impatient like always and had pushed myself up and then down to touch the floor for leverage and pushed myself off the ground doing a back flip in their arms, thus making them flip and land on their backs while I landed standing.

I crouched down to their level. "She warned you." And with that I left them to sit at one of the couches with my ear buds in and the sound at it's max playing the song It's my life by Bon Jovi I sat back with my eyes closed. I really didn't want to deal with any of this today I mean it's almost August and as the day gets closer I become more annoyed. Just as the song ended I felt the couch slump a little from two new bodies on either side of me. I was really expecting it to be Hikaru and Kaoru but when I opened my eyes it was Kyouya and Tamaki.

I took out my ear buds. "What do you want?" I couldn't help but put some venom into the words. I watched as Kyouya and Tamaki sigh.

"Jordan-chan Kyouya told me." I froze there's a lot Kyouya could have told him. "He told me that you're really a girl." I couldn't stop the sigh of relief.

"Is that all?" I looked at Kyouya.

"Yes that is all that I have told him. I may know everything but no one else needs to know." I was really shocked. THE shadow king was being nice to me.

"So you won't tell anyone my secrete?" I couldn't help but become hopeful.

"No not unless you givr me good reason too." Kyouya said again with that smile of his making me laugh.

"You know I really should stop hoping for anything when I'm around you guys." I said as I sighed with a small smile on my lips.

"But why would you say that my son?!" Tamaki yelled as he latched onto me making me laugh again.

"Tamaki I already have a dad I don't need another!" I yelled back and pushed him off of me. He instantly ran to Rin.

"Rin-chan your brother is being mean to daddy!" He cried as he hugged her.

Rin hugged him back "It's okay daddy! He's always like this!"

"Rin don't encourage him!" I yelled at her making her laugh. I may be pretending to be upset at them but I couldn't stop the smile that just seemed to want to come out. So I gave up trying to hold it back and it exploded on my face shocking all of the Host club and my sister.

"What's that smile for?" She asked.

"I don't know...I just feel like smiling. I mean I know I was upset about being forced into this but I can't help but feel...happy." I answered her. I watched as everyone smiled even Kyouya smiled a real smile.

Kyouya cleared his throat "Everyone it's time to open the Host club. Everyone moved into their places. Tamaki got his own set of two couches and did Mori and Honey-senpai. Haruhi sat at a normal table while Kyouya and Rin stayed standing. Thus leaving the twins can you guess where they sat? If you guessed on either side of me the you where right and need to go get yourself a cookie. I'll even pause the story for you. No no I mean it really got get a cookie.

Got your cookie? Good any way back to the story I sighed as they sat down. "Why must you sit with me?" I watched as they smirked.

"We have to make sure that Jordan-chan doesn't get mauled~ Wouldn't want anyone to break our favorite toy now would we?" I growled and was sooooo ready to punch them in their faces when I hear.

"Ummm d-do you m-mind if w-we sit w-with you t-today?" A shy looking girl asked. When I looked at her she blushed a deep red. I raised an eyebrow at her making her blush darker.

"Of course you can~" The twins said at the same time while wrapping their arms around me. I felt my eye twitch. The girls sat down smiling as they watched intently.

I sighed, I would have gotten up and walked over to Haruhi to be with her but I was quickly yanked back into Hikaru's lap.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Where do you think your going Jordan-chan?~" Hikaru's voice was as soft as silk...to the girls but to my ears all I heard was 'You aren't going anywhere my little toy~' I glared at him.

"I'm going to go sit with Haruhi. I haven't gotten to catch up with him very much since I moved here."

"You had all weekend to catch up with him. Why didn't you?" The twins asked with their heads tilted to the side, mind you that I'm still in Hikaru's lap so I had to tilt my head backwards to see his face.

"Simple I was earning money."

"Ooo Jordan-kun do you have a job?" One of the girls asked making me look at them full on.

"Yes I do but I don't start until next week." I knew the twins were smirking and I didn't even have to see their faces.

"Then how where you making money?" Now the girls had their heads tilted to the side.

"I was street fighting." I watched as the girls eyes widened and I felt the Hikaru stiffen which means that Kaoru did as well.

"Jordan-kun you street fight?!" One of the girls with blond hair yelled out.

"Shhhh! I can't let Haruhi know!" I said panicked.

"Can't let me know what?" I heard Haruhi's angry voice behind me.

"Shit!" I turned around to see Haruhi standing behind the couch with me in Hikaru's lap. She had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot. "Nothing!"

"Jordan did I hear that you were street fighting during the weekend?" I could see that she was pissed.

"No I swear!" Everyone in the host club was watching us.

"Jordan don't lie to me!" She yelled at me. Now I could see that she was truly worried about me as well as upset that I wouldn't at least tell her. I got out of Hikaru's lap and hugged Haruhi in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I really am sorry that I lied to you but I can't stop street fighting. Please understand." I looked at her pleading. I watched as she sighed.

"Fine but when you go to street fight you are to take me and Rin. Do you understand?" I couldn't help but frown.

"Haruhi I don't even like taking Rin down there. It's to dangerous for you guys. To many guys could try to take advantage of you while I'm fighting and you don't know how to fight Haruhi." All of the Host's came to our little circle to talk, not even paying attention to the customers but they didn't really mind.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Jordan is still street fighting and I told him that I want to go with him every time. It's the only way that I will allow him to continue this." Haruhi answered.

"And I'm trying to tell Haruhi that it's to dangerous for her to come because while I'm fighting I can't protect her or Rin. At least Rin knows how to protect herself but that's only enough until I can get to her." Everyone in the host club looked at me.

"Jordan-kun I don't think you should be street fighting anymore." Tamaki said very seriously making everyone look at him in shock except me and Kyouya. I was pissed, I mean just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything.

"Why Tamaki?" There was so much venom in my voice that he flinched a little bit.

"Because Jordan you're-"

"Don't you dare fucking say it." I growled out before he could say anything.

"But Jordan it's true! You shouldn't be doing this! Now listen to your father!" He all but yelled.

"You are not my fucking father and never will be Tamaki! Urgh! I fucking hate this club!" And with that I stormed out of the room shocking everyone. I heard Tamaki yell for me to come back but I didn't and just kept walking.

I know my temper can be very short but that's mostly just when I'm around the host club. Tamaki's an idiot, Kyouya's a douche, Hikaru and Kaoru are jack asses, Honey and Mori are okay, and I love Haruhi but I can't fucking stand being in the same room when they are all getting on my case about fighting. I mean Rin understands but now that Tamaki knows that I'm a girl he'll want me to stop fighting and I can't take Haruhi to my fights because it's to dangerous. Suddenly I felt my cell going off. I looked at the number and saw that it was Mrs. Hitachiin.

I flipped open and answered "Yes Mrs. Hitachiin?" I said still slightly pissed.

_**"Oh Jordan honey what's the matter?"**_ I could hear the concern in her voice making me sigh. I was about to tell her it's nothing but she interrupted me _**"Jordan-chan you can tell me anything."**_ I could hear that she meant it when she said that.

"Can I tell you later?"

_**"Of course honey! Actually I was about to ask you if you would do me a favor."**_

"Sure Mrs. Hitachiin what is it?"

_**"I was wondering if you could come and model some clothes for my girls line."**_ I thought about it for a second.

"Sure I'll do it." I heard her squeal from the other end of the phone.

_**"Thank you Jordan-chan!"**_ I couldn't help but laugh.

"No problem Mrs. Hitachiin. When and where do I need to be?"

_**"Right now and I'll take you there since I'm already outside waiting for the boys."**_ I froze where I stood.

"So Hikaru and Kaoru are coming too?"

_**"Oh honey don't worry I have some clothes in the limo for you to change in so that they wont know that it's you."**_ I sighed thanking what every god that is out there that Mrs. Hitachiin was so awesome.

"Okay Mrs. Hitachiin I'll be right out." I quickly closed my phone and ran outside to the waiting limo. When I opened the door I saw Mrs. Hitachiin smiling.

"Hello honey, come in come in we must hurry before club hours end!" With that she shoved a bag into my hands. I didn't bother to even look inside before I took off my wig and let my long hair flow down. Next I took off my Bullet For My Valentine shirt and folded it next to my wig. I looked at Mrs. Hitachiin and blushed slightly.

"Umm Mrs. Hitachiin can you turn your back really quickly?" I asked kind of shyly.

"OH! Of course honey!" I sighed when she turned her back to me letting me change in peace. I unbound my chest and quickly put on my bra that I keep in my school bag and then grabbed the white tank top that was in the bag. Then I took off my combat boots and my black skinny jeans. Today I actually wore girl underwear thank god. When I looked I saw that I would be wearing light blue flare jeans with a white belt. When I looked inside for shoes I saw that she had picked out white high heels. I glared at the shoes as I pulled them out.

"What's the matter? Do you not like high heels?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"No I don't their not really my style." I said still glaring at them.

"Well I picked them because they go with the outfit and also to show you off a bit to my sons." I looked at her slightly shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Because honey you are a very beautiful girl! Either of my sons would be lucky to have you! The only thing that would be hard would be to choose just one of them. Hmmm see if they were both with you I think I would be just as happy." I couldn't stop the blush that stained my cheeks red.

"Mrs. Hitachiin! I don't like your boys that way!"

"Yes right now you do but I have a feeling that you will fall for my boys." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I took off my Gir socks and put the high heels on. Mrs. Hitachiin then took out a brush and began to brush my hair for me, making me close my eyes and relax.

"Now Jordan-chan what is the matter?" She asks softly.

I sighed "Well Mrs. Hitachiin it's about the host club. Since only Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya know that I'm a girl they all freak out that I street fight. I mean I understand that they are worried but they want me all to stop something I love. I can't stop now...it's how I get rid of stress. Haruhi said I can continue to street fight as long as I take her with me, but I can't do that because it's to dangerous for her while I'm fighting I can't protect her from them. I don't even like taking Rin but I can't just leave her behind."

"Hmmm well I think that they are right Jordan-chan" I was about to say something but she continued "No let me finish. But I also understand your side, it's not that easy to give up something that you love. I wasn't always a fashion designer, before I was terrible at designing clothes and many people told me to give it up. But I didn't want to because I loved to design clothes, so I kept trying over and over again and look what happened. I am one of Japans fashion designers."

"But that wasn't dangerous like what I'm doing. People that you care about that go to watch you can't get hurt. I've seen people being held hostage so that someone will throw the fight. I've saved them every time I see it because that's not fair..." I trailed off remembering when it had happened to Rin.

I felt Mrs. Hitachiin stop brushing my hair. "Jordan-chan you have got to stop worrying so much about that. If you really want to keep fighting then you have to meet them half way." I turned around and looked at her.

"But how would I be able to meet them half way? I don't want to put them in danger..." I looked down at my hands.

"Jordan you can't protect everyone. To meet them half way just let them go to your fights but keep an eye on them." I looked back up to here and thought about what she said.

"I guess your right..."

"That's my girl. Now the boys will be out here any minute!" I quickly stuffed all of my stuff into the back and put it next to me. I had just set the bag down when the boys opened the door so show Hikaru and Kaoru with worried expressions. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even notice me.

"What's the matter boys?" Mrs. Hitachiin asks her sons. They both looked up at her.

"You know our maid Jordan?" Hikaru asks to which Mrs. Hitachiin simply nods.

"Well he's still street fighting and Tamaki said that he should stop because it's to dangerous for him for some reason that he wont tell us, and Haruhi said that he could continue as long as she goes with him." Kaoru said.

"But he said no because he thinks it would be to dangerous for her to go because he doesn't even like taking Rin with him. Then Tamaki tried to tell him that he couldn't do it anymore so he got angry and left the club early and we haven't been able to find him since." Hikaru finished. Mrs. Hitachiin just nodded again as if she was taking in the information.

"Maybe he just went home?" She suggested.

"Hmmm maybe..." They said at the same time while looking down.

"It'll be okay! Oh and I would like you guys to meet my new model..." She trailed off trying to think of a name.

"Lilly" I filled in for her. The twins looked up and I watched as their eyes widened. "You must be Hikaru and Kaoru, Mrs. Hitachiin has told me a lot about you." I said with a smile as I reached my hand out to shake hands with them. Kaoru shook my hand first then Hikaru did.

"You look like a girl version of our maid Jordan..." Hikaru said with suspicion clearly in his voice.

"And you sound like Jordan too..." Kaoru said with the same voice as his twin.

"Is there anyway that you and him are related?" They asked together.

_'Shit what should I say?! Should I say that I am related to myself or should I say that I'm someone completely different? No it would be to suspicious' _"No I don't think so...what's his last name?" I ask politely.

"Mizuki." They answer together.

"Nope my last name is Shultz." I told them using my mothers mom's last name in America. Both twins just looked at me with suspicion for a second before they shrugged their shoulders and relaxed.

"So Lilly have you modeled before?" Hikaru asked interested.

"Only once and I was modeling with two other guys." I said telling the truth. Hikaru nodded in understanding.

"So mom what is the clothes this time?" Kaoru asked.

"It's swim suites!" Instantly my eyes widened and I looked at Mrs. Hitachiin with panic. I mean the bruises are gone but I still have the bandage around my arm from where the guy had cut me pretty deep.

"Really?" All three of us ask.

"Yes because it is summer time!" I nearly groaned, my brain still thinks that it's winter because it is in Oregon but here it's summer.

"But Mrs. Hitachiin what about my injury?" I asked trying to sound self conscious about it.

"Oh honey I completely forgot about that!" And she did.

"How did you get hurt?" The twins asked. _'Shit shit shit shit!'_

When in doubt put on the fake tears. "I d-don't really wanna t-talk about it." Just for effect I sniffled a little at the end.

"Ahhh I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Hikaru said panicking slightly.

I rubbed my eye to 'wipe away the tears' "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying, and it's about time I told someone..."

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want too." Kaoru said sympathetic, I shook my head.

"No if I'm going to be working with your mother then you have a right to know." I looked at each of them to see the twins nod and Mrs. Hitachiin smirk at my acting. "You see not to long ago I was in an abusive relationship with a man that I thought I loved. One day I found that he had been cheating on me the whole time we where dating. I confronted him on it but he denied everything. I told him that I was leaving him."

This is where I really turned on the water works. "He said that I couldn't leave until he said I could. He began to hit me with a sock with an orange inside, you see when you hit someone with an orange inside it will hurt the person but not leave a bruise. So he hit me over and over again, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. When he stopped I thought he was done but then he pulled out his pocket knife and slashed my arm open." The twins faces where ones of shock. I know I'm being a bit dramatic but this shit does happen in real life and plus this was the only thing I could think of!

"What happened after that?" Hikaru asked in a whisper.

"I lost a lot of blood so I had to go to the hospital, cops showed up because the doctor called them. They asked me what had happened and I told them exactly what had happened. They arrested my ex but I'm still scared." I sniffled one last time and wiped the fake tears away.

"Oh honey that is terrible! Don't worry about a thing we can photo shop your arm so you can keep the bandage on!" I looked at Mrs. Hitachiin and smiled.

"Thank Mrs. Hitachiin!" I couldn't help but hug her. She was shocked at first but was quick to hug me back.

"Miss, we are here." The driver said as he pulled up to the same hotel that I modeled in with the twins.

"Thank you Sebastian." Sebastian got out of the car and opened the door for us.

"Thank you" I told him to which he smiled and bowed his head a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about suddenly just ending the chapter like that but that's what i got and as soon as the writers block leaves me the hell alone I'll post more :3 Soooo...REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Finally!

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for sooo long! But a lot has been going on with my life, like I have graduated high school! I worked very hard to graduate and almost didn't because if I failed one class then I would have had to become a super senior and I couldn't let that happen! After graduation I moved out of my moms to my grandmothers so that I could learn how to be an adult and not a high schooler :/ I can tell you I'm having a hard time with it. When you're in high school you think "Oh no big deal I can handle it!" and some can but it is also very stressful sometimes. Oh and also I got engaged! Well...sort of XD My boyfriend gave me a promise ring this fourth of July so that was awesome.**

**Sorry I was rambling! Anyway I do not own the host club but I do own Jordan and Rin.**

"Speaking"

_"on phone"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you" I told him to which he smiled and bowed his head a little. I turned around to see the huge hotel that I had only been to once only two days ago. Once we were inside of the elevator I turned to Mrs. Hitachiin with a smile.<p>

"Will these two be with me in this shoot?" Both twins smiled at the possibility of being in another shoot it seems.

"No not this time." Mrs. Hitachiin said with a smile. To which they pouted. "I'm sorry boys but I don't have any trunks for you to model this time." Before they could say anything the doors of the elevator opened to a big open room with a sandy beach scene and lines of bikini's and one pieces of all colors. I stepped forward and looked around, I couldn't help but notice that some of them where very revealing.

I couldn't help but blush. "Do I have to model all of these?" I turned to Mrs. Hitachiin so see her smiling.

"Yes you will!" She sounded so excited. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the twins look at each other and smirk in a perverted way. I glared at Mrs. Hitachiin to which she just gave me an innocent smile. "Now Lilly go change and we can start!" And thus was the start of my own personal hell. For hours I tried on several types of bikinis and one pieces. My scares had make-up on them to cover them from the boys and also to help with the photo shoot. It's a good thing that I had shaved my legs the night before because before I got to go out there they did a body hair check. I swear they put so much make up on my face that I would have to scrape it off with a chisel despite the fact that she said I didn't need much. By the end of the day I was exhausted, but now it was all over and I could change back into my clothes or at least the ones Mrs. Hitachiin gave me.

When I walked out of the dressing room I was glomped. I looked down to see Mrs. Hitachiin hugging me around my waist smiling. "That was amazing! I'm so glad you agreed to do this!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's no problem Mrs. Hitachiin!" I said with a real smile. "What time is it?" I asked.

"10:30" My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Oh no I need to get home!"

"Don't worry dear we'll drop you off near your house." Thank god not in front.

"Thank you!" The limo ride was short and I just had them drop me off at the convenience store down the road. "This is far enough, I'm just going to grab something to eat then go home."

"We could have dropped you off at home you know." Hikaru informed me as if I didn't know.

"No, it's okay. I was planning on getting something to eat really quick." I smiled at him.

"Well if you insist…" I waved as they drove away and walked into the store. Looking around I found the Origini and grabbed a couple. When I walked up to the counter the guy was slightly blushing, I was confused at first but then I realized that I'm still in the clothes that Mrs. Hitachiin gave me. I sighed under my breath and quickly paid and left. I pulled out an origini and unwrapped it while walking. I can't believe that the twins almost found out my secret today, I guess they are smarter then they look. I mean most people wouldn't even think twice when they see me like this, but they instantly were suspicious. It made me wonder how long I could keep my secret. Suddenly I was yanked out of my thoughts when I was dragged into an alleyway and pinned against the brick wall of one of the building.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." A dark voice sounds next to my ear. I really couldn't stop the dark laugh that escaped me. "What the fuck is so funny bitch?"

"You couldn't have timed this more perfectly." I looked up at the man with a very dark grin. "I needed a stress reliever." The guy was confused for a second before my knee made contact with his family jewels. He bent over in pain making my more sadistic side rear its evil little head. "Aww did that hurt?"

"You bitch!" He gasped out.

"Aww honey I've been called much worse than that. You aren't the first rapist to cross my path and I bet you won't be the last. This is a very bad night for you, for you see I don't take to kindly to your kind. One of you almost rapped my little sister and she is very special to me." The guy had a very confused face now.

"Why the fuck you telling me this?"

"Oh I don't know, I think it's mostly because I want you to remember my face when you go to jail so that you may have nightmares. I want you to remember what it's like to be the one afraid and when you get out of prison, which is if you do, to think of me before you even think about trying to rape another girl."

"I'm sorry to break it to you toots but, that's not going to happen. You see I don't give a fuck!" He laughed.

"Oh you will." I smirked as I beat the shit out of him. After he fell unconscious I pulled out my phone and called the cops.

_"Yes can I help you?"_

"Yes I was just attacked by a rapist, he is unconscious in an alleyway. I need someone to come and pick him up."

_"__Alright miss, can you give us an address?"_ I quickly gave the address and hung up. I didn't want to stick around for all their questions so I grabbed my bag of origini and walked home.

Once I walked through the door Ranka, Rin, and Haruhi were sitting in the living room looking worried. "Whoa who died?" I joked making their heads snap in my direction.

"Jordan where have you been and what are you wearing?!" Uncle Ranka yelled as he hugged me.

"Oh I was working after school." I didn't think it would be smart to tell them that I was almost raped.

"Haruhi said you stormed off after school! When did you get a job?"

"Yeah I got angry and it was better for me to walk off instead of hurting someone and does it matter? It's not fighting if that's what you're wondering." I yawned.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"My employer gave them to me, said that she didn't want her customers to get the wrong idea." Well it's half true. Everyone turned their eyes to our Uncle when we heard him gasp.

"What will your father say when he learns that his baby girl is selling herself to earn money!"

"WHAT?! I AIN'T SELLIN' MYSELF!" I yelled with a vain throbbing on my forehead.

"THEN HOW ELSE ARE YOU ABLE TO DRESS SO NICELY?!" Ranka cried dramatically. Haruhi and Rin just sat on the sidelines watching the scene.

"Ugh look, just know that I'm not doing anything dangerous and I'm sure you will find out soon. I just don't feel like talking about it." I looked at my uncle pleadingly.

I watched as he sighed. "Fine, as long as you're not fighting." I nodded happily. "Now off to bed you three!"

"Okay" we all said as we went to our rooms and went to bed. Rin and Haruhi didn't even bother to ask anything since I was so tired today.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it's short but I'm trying to get back into writing again! I'm not giving up on this! Oh and the almost rape that happened in this was because I was watching Criminal Minds with my grandma earlier ._." and please tell me what you think about this! I think it will help me get back into this like I once was! so REVIEW!<strong>

**Oh and if you're into the anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club episode 4 is coming out today! If you haven't checked it out yet WATCH IT!**


End file.
